<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Over Yet by HandmaidenOfHorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068208">Not Over Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror'>HandmaidenOfHorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Depressoverse [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Dubious Morality, Gen, Minor MadoHomu, Pre-Canon Homura Time Loop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of the past time loops, Homura makes a very morally dubious decision for a chance to get a happier ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura &amp; Sakura Kyouko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Depressoverse [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Over Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/gifts">apotheosizing</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm has already passed and the rays of the rising sun pierced the retreating clouds above the ruins of Mitakihara. Walpurgis Night was defeated, but at what cost? Kyouko turned her gaze from the ruined city to where Homura was weeping, holding tight Madoka’s lifeless body. At least she had someone to bury, thought Kyouko. Her own family was buried in an unmarked grave for the poor, and there wasn’t enough left of either Sayaka or Mami to bury.</p><p>She jumped down from the low building she was standing on and trodded up to Homura.</p><p>“It’s over, Akemi,” said Kyouko, “We saved the city. Kaname is proud of us, so please, cleanse your soul gem and-”</p><p>“It’s not over,” Homura interrupted her, sounding surprisingly cold, “Not unless Madoka survives. But you are right, Sakura, it’s time to cleanse my soul gem.”</p><p>Kyouko took a step back. Has Akemi snapped?!</p><p>“Unfortunately, I have no more, and yours won’t be enough for the two of us.”</p><p>Before Kyouko could react, Homura tore her soul gem and threw it far into the bay.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sakura, I’ll try to save you next time,” were the last words Kyouko heard before darkness took her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>